


【markmin】爱人的救赎

by noairforme



Category: NCT, jaemin - Fandom, marklee - Fandom, markmin - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-01
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:14:08
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,234
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21628951
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/noairforme/pseuds/noairforme
Kudos: 8





	1. Chapter 1

一

李敏亨起床的时候发现嘴巴开裂了，喉咙也燥热着，只有一点意识的时候就被舌尖舔触到的血腥味刺醒。

“搞什么啊...”这样想着的李敏亨不耐烦地从被窝里伸出一只手，在床头柜上盲人摸象地摸来摸去。

纸巾呢？探寻的手几乎是发电风车那样地挥着还是找不到。其实上一次床头柜有纸巾光顾已经是一个月前的的事情了。李敏亨放弃挣扎地一把掀开被子坐起来，愣愣地挨着床头墙壁出神。

又梦到罗渽民了，好久没见面的罗渽民，却常常在梦里相见。梦里的罗渽民还是高中的样子，兴冲冲地拉着他去艺术楼的画室看新画的画。画室也还是原来的样子，罗渽民的画架一如既往地放在画室的最中央，用过的画具还是斑斓地散落在地上，连制服衬衣的下摆都沾上了两滴蓝色颜料，唯独搭在椅背上的罗渽民的外套光洁如新。

“马克哥，来看看，”罗渽民笑着把画架转了过来，“看看。”

梦里的马克走近去看，弯下腰看，蹲下身看，几乎要把脸贴到画布上去看，什么也看不清，只有黑、白、红几个色块堵住视线。

“画了什么？渽民？”

“是夜莺，哥，是夜莺与国王的故事，画的是夜莺歌唱治愈国王的瞬间。”李敏亨听见梦里的罗渽民说，“要作为以后家里的主题画，挂在我们的卧室里。”

马克蹲在地上，努力地仰着头，对罗渽民张开了双臂：“那小夜莺，也来我这里吧。”然后轻轻抱住了罗渽民的双腿。

梦里的罗渽民身上还是一如既往的桃子沐浴露气味。

桃子气味将马克包裹起来，变成了桃子味的龙卷漩涡，把马克猛烈地吸收进去，猛烈地绞动，猛烈地抛到空中，再猛烈地坠落，猛烈地落到现实中时马克变回了李敏亨。

就这样想着，下意识地咬着开裂的伤口，将牙齿陷到里面去，吮吸着渗出的一点血液，饮鸩止渴式地弥补在消散在梦里的桃子香味。

“滴滴”————手机屏幕亮了，是被黑色云团包围的卧室里唯一一点光源。李敏亨机械地提起一根手指把闹铃按掉，又费劲地把自己推到床下，再万分艰难地从地毯上爬起来，像失去触觉一样赤脚踩在地上，走出了卧室，关上了房门。

沉默的卧室里，手机屏幕再一次亮了。“今日待办事项———19:00 罗渽民婚礼”

正对床的全黑墙体上挂着一副画，皓白的夜莺停在起死回生的国王的床头歌唱，角落的死神化作一缕青烟离去。

二

最终李敏亨也没有去罗渽民的婚礼。新郎是他和罗渽民共同的一位具姓学长，当晚前来的除了双方的亲戚外，肯定还会有许多同期与前后辈出席，李敏亨想想要那样子围坐在一起的的场景，就尴尬得太阳穴发胀，起了一身鸡皮疙瘩还打了个哆嗦。想想还是给罗渽民发了讯息，说自己有事在忙不能赶到，贺礼会寄到他的新家。屏幕上显示“发送成功”就将手榴弹脱手似的，把手机扔到床上的哪个角落。

就这样吧。

当初搬到这间房子来时，李敏亨单纯是觉得宿舍太不便利。自己早早地修完了经济学院的学分，又通过全国竞赛的奖项顺利获得了上市公司的实习机会，每天西装革履早出晚归，索性跟爸妈踢了搬到公司附近住。

搬家那天，李敏亨在宿舍楼下忙着把打包好的大箱子往车上搬，罗渽民像个地下小精灵一样鬼头鬼脑地冒出来，手里还捏着一罐香蕉牛奶：“马克哥要搬家吗？”，李敏亨将一个大箱子甩到后备箱里，拍了拍手上的灰，瞪着黑葡萄眼睛笃定地说：“嗯，住着太麻烦了，也不是什么大事。”

“哥为什么不告诉我？”罗渽民脸上霎时从晴空万里变成乌云密布。

“搬得太急了，打算这两天告诉你的，等我收拾好了就带你来玩。”李敏亨搬完了最后一个纸箱，用力地扣上后备箱的门。

罗渽民听到这句脸上就又放晴了，把刚打开的香蕉牛奶塞到李敏亨手里，拉开车门挤了进去：“不要，现在就要跟马克哥过去，现在！”

拿他一点办法都没有，只好让这个小跟屁虫一路跟到新家。到了以后两个人忙前忙后把行李挪进屋里，家具都是现成的，把个人物品整理一下就好。

李敏亨盘着腿坐在地上给电脑主机插线，被一大团电线围困住了。罗渽民站在那张双人大床前捏着下巴若有所思，摇头晃脑地比划着嘴里还嘶嘶地发出气声。李敏亨隔着床和柜子还能看见他戴着毛线帽的小脑袋。不知道过了多久，房间里一点声音都听不见了，李敏亨疑惑地对小毛线帽进行目光搜索。罗渽民哼哧哼哧地拖着什么往房里走，努着嘴使劲把它挂到墙上，他站在刚挂上的油画面前，像圣诞节拆礼物的小朋友一样脸上溢满了得偿所愿：“哥的卧室得有点我的东西才像话嘛”。

李敏亨撑着发麻的双腿从电线堆里站起来，那张装点着全黑墙体的《夜莺与国王》画，像刺破黑夜的第一束殷红的光，静谧地盛放着。

有新讯息进来了，李敏亨站在床尾去够刚刚被自己甩到床头的手机，险险够到又几次都没能握在手里，倒是自己整个身体失去平衡地扑在床上。是罗渽民回的讯息，手里一下更加汗涔涔的，指纹解锁也打不开，只能用密码解锁。换了好几个手机的解屏密码都是“000813” 。

人家都结婚了，改改密码吧李敏亨。

“哥还是很忙呢，那找个时间再见面吧。喜糖里有哥爱吃的西瓜泡泡糖，要给哥才行。”后面还有两个粉色的爱心。

明明就是埋怨着的语气，就算加了撒娇一样的贴纸还是捕捉到了，灰暗的低落还是跟着短信一起传过来了。

对不起。别伤心了渽民，结婚了要高高兴兴才行啊。对不起。

三

再见罗渽民的时候距离婚礼过去了两个多月。新年将至，年前要完成的工作比三辈子堆起来的还多，李敏亨忙得连自己姓什么都忘了。身上的衬衫是今天凌晨从地上的衣服堆里拔出来的，也不知道洗没洗，袜子是三天前从鞋柜里随便一双球鞋里掏的，现在这样灰头土脸的自己要去跟罗渽民见面了，还是挤掉了午饭时间才出来的。李敏亨在水龙头用力地搓了一下脸，看着镜子里满面的倦容，嘴周和眼下不同程度地发青发乌，额头上因为睡眠不足起了两颗红肿的痘痘，身上浓烈的古龙水味掩埋着衣物不洁的馊味。

真糟糕啊，李敏亨。

他淌着一手的水在镜子上狠狠地抹了一下，这样就能心安理得地当做看不见吧。

首尔已经连着下了好几场大雪，走出公司大门李敏亨被雪光晃得眯起了眼睛。罗渽民就在公司门口杵着：“马克呀，好久不见。”不知道是不是也被雪晃了眼睛，罗渽民一见到李敏亨就也眯起了眼睛，笑眯眯地。雪光因为笑眯眼的罗渽民变得更加晃眼了，好像从李敏亨的梦里穿溯而回，罗渽民抱着的白色纸袋像揣着满怀的雪，罗渽民也像雪，但好像马上要在眼前融化了。

回过神时两人在咖啡店里坐定了，罗渽民将纸袋推向李敏亨。

“马克哥，这是给你的那份喜糖，里面有好多别人没有的，是我亲手包的。”罗渽民脸上泛起那天在李敏亨家挂起油画时同样的神情。

“哦....哦，谢谢你渽民。”李敏亨钝钝地用手指抠着纸袋边缘往自己这儿拉，怪沉的。

“哥，”罗渽民低头撕着桌上的纸巾，“我辞职了。”

李敏亨错愕地猛抬起头，不可置信地死死盯着罗渽民。

不可能，这绝不可能。

罗渽民从上中学开始就极其痴迷画画，连网名都叫做“paintaholic”。凡能逃的课他都要溜去画室，但罗爸罗妈认为这是不务正业前途无望，盛怒之下明令禁止罗渽民画画。李敏亨和罗渽民就从每月的生活费里抠抠搜搜出一点，凑起来买画具颜料。

每次李敏亨拿出自己拿分的时候，罗渽民总是很抱歉地从口袋里掏出一颗西瓜泡泡糖：“这是渽民的借条，哥以后拿着糖果来讨债吧。”，李敏亨就立马把泡泡糖剥开扔进嘴巴里：“渽民的借条被我吃掉了”。最后都以罗渽民愧疚的拥吻结束。泡泡糖在两个人口腔里推来搅去，李敏亨想：“共享了同一颗糖，我和渽民再不相欠了吧。”

再后来，罗渽民的爸妈擅自改了高考志愿，最终被经济学院录取的罗渽民什么也没说，言听计从地完成了学业。同样被经济学院录取的李敏亨面对沉默顺从的罗渽民时，都持续性无助地心疼，间歇性罪恶地窃喜。顺利毕业的罗渽民成为了一间画廊的经理，画廊就在城东，跟李敏亨上班的公司挨的很近。李敏亨看他每天欢欢喜喜地在咖啡店和画廊间穿梭，自得其所的样子，自己也忍不住一同沉浸在心愿得成的美好境况。

这绝不可能，罗渽民等了那么久的未来，不可能就这样轻易地放弃。

罗渽民还是低着头，甚至将头埋得更深了，像埋进沙堆的鸵鸟一样把头扎进空气里。

“我先生....具学长他说，不想我在外面上班，说是画廊那么多美貌多金的顾客和画家，我跟他们来往让他心里烦，还说我要画画在家里就成了。”他把撕成碎片的纸巾拢到一起，又开始一块块地拼接，“是他去给画廊老板低的辞呈，那天我去上班了才知道的。”

纸巾都碎成那个样子还能拼回去吗，李敏亨盯着罗渽民的双手说：“别拼了，渽民。”

罗渽民还在固执地一块块挪着纸块，眼睛失焦了：“我又要搬家了，马克哥，搬到城西去，具学长说那边的房子宽敞，还清静，适合两个人住。”

李敏亨和罗渽民的同学同事等人脉多在城东，熟悉的生活圈子也在城东，城东往城西的高速不堵车尚且要走上一小时，这无异于将罗渽民从自己的圈子里抽离出来了。

“别拼那个了，渽民。哥会常去做客的。”

“他不喜欢客人上门...”罗渽民还在目不转睛地拼那团纸巾。

他的新婚丈夫几乎把他关到完全陌生的真空环境里，没有朋友，没有社交，没有收入，没有爱好。他还在，还在，还在关心那团破纸巾。

李敏亨点的8shot冰美式来了，罗渽民最爱喝的玩意。从前的罗渽民，现在的罗渽民还爱喝四倍浓缩的冰美式吗？不知道了。因为他刚刚点了一杯草莓奶昔，最讨厌的草莓口味，最讨厌的奶昔。罗渽民端起来喝了一口，就将纸巾碎片握成一团都扔进了奶昔杯子里，苦涩地笑着，看着它们被洇透，然后沉没。

“大概就这样了，哥。”罗渽民终于抬起头，狡黠地笑了，像在逗李敏亨开心。门外很突兀地想起两声粗暴的鸣笛，罗渽民往窗外扫了一眼，再次，再次低下了头。

他把泡了纸巾碎片的草莓奶昔又喝了一口。

罗渽民站起来，像刚刚见面的那样，映着雪光笑了。李敏亨好像真的听见了雪融化的声音，格外残忍的声音。

“不知道下次能再见马克哥是什么时候，哥请一定不要把罗渽民忘了哦。”


	2. Chapter 2

四

好渴，罗渽民在混沌中吞咽着唾液醒来。上一次睁开眼睛的时候，外面还是雾沉沉，现在天已大亮了。原来加湿器坏了，罗渽民忘了，现在它只能在床头嘶哑地发着咕噜声，亮着指示灯却喷不出一点水雾。

好像一条被冲上岸的濒死的鱼啊。罗渽民被自己脑子里冒出来的残忍比喻吓了一跳，从前自己可能会说像小鱼吹泡泡。

好饿。昨晚具学长说好要回来一起吃晚饭，所以特地大清早就起来开车去了几十公里外的海鲜市场买了一后备箱食材，又一股脑地全部下锅了。再收到具学长同事的电话说他已经在酒吧喝了三轮时，最后一道的鲫鱼汤才刚下完佐料。

挂掉电话后罗渽民不仅失去了所有胃口，还突然间喉咙一阵泛酸，险些吐在灶上没盖盖的炖锅里。罗渽民蹲在厕所里呕吐得几乎要把脑袋塞进马桶里。一定是今天的生鱼太腥了，辟腥的佐料也没做好，那锅汤倒了算了。

剩下一桌子刚出锅的菜，罗渽民端着分别送到了同层的三户邻居。2302的年轻独居女白领，2303跟他一样新婚乔迁的夫妇，还有2304儿子已经另住的阿姨，都给他们送了过去。

罗渽民自辞职在家后无事可干，除了日常画画外，还找了许多食谱自学，一日两趟地带着成品上门外交。本来是同乘一部电梯都互相装不认识没看见的关系，因为罗渽民的手艺如今倒有点亲密起来的意思。

在两户年轻邻居夸着具先生娶了罗渽民回家真是好福气说说笑笑地走出来，来到了2304的阿姨家里，阿姨还塞了一小缸刚腌的酸黄瓜到罗渽民怀里。闻着怪香的，罗渽民忍不住挪开盖子捻了一小根放进嘴里。“哎哟我们渽民吃得真香。”阿姨笑得眼睛都陷进皱纹里，“渽民过来帮阿姨看看这个怎么做吧。”

罗渽民乖巧地抱着黄瓜缸子走过去接过手机，阿姨的手机字号调得特别大，站得远远地就已经看见了。一个炖汤的视频，是自己以前尝试过的，问题不大。阿姨年纪大了，不大看得懂，罗渽民将视频调到0.5倍速，慢慢地把每一步讲清楚，还教了自己之前摸索出来的小技巧，最后叮嘱阿姨有不明白的地方随时可以给自己打电话。阿姨似懂非懂地点点头，又念念叨叨地转身进厨房给罗渽民找好吃的去了。

阿姨的手机还在手里播放着视频，结束了自动连播到随机视频——屏幕出现了一只流浪幼猫，毛色有些浑浊了，亲昵地蹭着拍摄者沾了泥点的裤腿。作为本家也养着两只猫咪的爱猫人士，罗渽民看着视频夜宵成了刚刚阿姨的样子，好像被小猫蹭着的裤腿是他自己的。小猫还仰着小脑袋怯生生地叫着讨食。视频中的腿突然飞踢起来。“不！”。脚边的小猫像只破烂的易拉罐一样飞到半空又重重地砸到地上，它趴在地上颤抖着想站起来，但只有四肢无力地打战。罗渽民几乎听见小猫骨头断裂的声音，他咬紧了牙关。紧接着听见手机里传出一句恶狠狠的咒骂：“滚开！哪里来的小畜生！！给老子去死！”

罗渽民突然觉得挨了那一脚的是自己，平白无故被踢被骂的小猫是自己。

因为他听见了具学长的声音。

罗渽民不太知道自己是怎么回到家里的，他听见阿姨关切地摸着他的额头喊他的名字，他记得自己走的时候还抱着那小缸腌黄瓜，他想起在门口恍惚着差点忘记的门锁密码，他看见出门时忘记关灯的明亮的客厅，还有灶上坐着的冷掉的鲫鱼汤。罗渽民像甩掉一个垃圾袋一样把自己扔在沙发上。

罗渽民和具学长是怎么认识的呢？像恶俗无趣的言情小说。李敏亨搬走后，罗渽民参加了学校动物保护协会的公益活动，来到救助站的医务室做志愿者。公益活动的其他事情都记不清楚了，只记得浑身是血的具学长抱着一只浑身是血的猫咪冲进医务室的瞬间，还有具学长哆嗦着求他们救小猫的双唇。罗渽民脑子里又闪回了视频中小猫在血泊中挣扎的样子，那个曾经说着“救救它”的熟悉的声音说着“给老子去死”。

头要裂开了，太疼了。罗渽民怀疑自己才是刚被恶踢一脚的。心脏也疼，刚刚握住手机的那只手也在疼，好疼。罗渽民在沙发上缩成一团，他想起了婚礼前毫无征兆地被移出协会的聊天房，被所有成员单方面删除，婚礼上唯一全空的一桌酒席，协会会长删除钱发来最后一张照片：具学长拎着战利品似的狂笑着拎着那天送医的重伤小猫。

太蠢了，我真的，罗渽民真的，太蠢了。自己究竟被什么蒙住了眼睛，不清不楚地冲动地和这样的人结了婚。从那时起，朋友们大概觉得自己也跟具学长一样表里不一，虐待动物却假装良善吧。甚至是因为这样充满怜悯光辉的开端才对他有了一点点的兴趣。难道我也跟他是一样的人吗？

为什么，为什么要这样欺骗我？每天跟具学长同食同寝，他的双脚曾经踢踹过多少小猫的肚皮，双手曾经沾上了多少流出的脏器。为什么可以这样心安理得地跟作为保护协会成员的我结婚，良心从未因此有过一点点受苦吗？

太恶心了，罗渽民想起过去的日夜躺在身边的不是具学长，而是无数具小猫的尸体，恶心得胃部抽搐着。他想爬起来，却失去重心摔在地上，撑着最后一丝力气手脚并用地爬到卫生间里，死死地抠住马桶边缘开始呕吐。

要离开他吗？看着眼泪鼻涕在下巴汇聚又直直滴进下水道，罗渽民想，离开他吧。


End file.
